


Cinnamon

by scarlettdaydreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettdaydreams/pseuds/scarlettdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes home to find Dean masturbating on the couch pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short smut scene, but plot happened. Oops.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://destieldaydreams.tumblr.com)  
>  [Gif](http://33.media.tumblr.com/c02253896b3ca0aa0c8ddbf931848da8/tumblr_inline_nwkl3hfSKt1tdh5ku_500.gif)

A pathetic whimper left his mouth along with a quiet string of muttered curses and prayers.

He’d already come twice today; first in the early hours of dawn, muffling his shouts into the spit-dampened pillowcase clenched between his teeth as he was drilled into the mattress, and the second time in the subsequently needed shower, a strong hand covering his mouth, and another stroking his fattened cock in a lazy fashion. His come had splattered all over the wall when the pleasure overwhelmed him, hot grunts from the dark-haired man behind him echoing after his own in the tiled enclosure.

It was now late afternoon, the sun sitting on the horizon, casting the world into an array of vibrant oranges and warm golds. The light was streaming brightly into the living room through the gaps in the floor-to-ceiling panel blinds, turning the carpet into messy lines made of sun and shadow. Dean was leaning into the corner of the couch, buttox resting on the very edge. One bowed-leg, bent at the knee, was situated against the back of the couch, the other stretched long on the cushion that formed the ‘U’ shape of the piece of furniture. 

He tossed his head into the plush cushion and let out a loud wail. With his legs spread in such a manner, his fingers could push so deliciously deep into his rosy hole. He had three fingers rubbing and grinding against his sweet-spot, turning him into a blubbering mess, while his other hand gripped his cock tightly, precome dribbling over his fingers.

Cas would be home any minute, he thought, as he continued to pleasure himself. He’d left after their morning escapade to go to work, leaving him home alone for a good eight-or-so hours. Dean had gone food shopping after cleaning up the dirtied linen, and was–funnily enough–in a very good mood, so the whole apartment now smelled of the sweet pastry and cinnamon he’d used for the apple pies.

Towards the end of the day, however, as he awaited Cas’ return, he found himself twitching in his grey sweat pants when his thoughts shifted to the morning’s events. Remembering how Cas had pounded into him so good and so hard, had him wishing for Cas to come home and fuck him all over again.

\- - -

It had been a tiresome day at work for Cas. Charlie had surprised him by taking him out to lunch at the busy little cafe across the road, which was more than pleasant, but the rest of his day had otherwise been the same as any other; if you exclude the trips he’d had to make to the bathroom to ward off the inconvenient boners that had awoken in his dark slacks. Dean had been on his mind all day today. The memories of kissing his freckled shoulders, mapping out his skin like he’d done many times before, and sucking bruises onto the insides of his milky thighs filled his head.

Finally arriving at the apartment complex he parked his car next to Dean’s, and took a steady, calming breath, before hopping out to make his way up the flight of stairs to their shared apartment. As he approached the door, he grasped his keys in his hand, ready to jam them into the doorknob, but his steps faltered when he heard a loud wail from behind the wooden door. His heart skipped a beat, and a wave of worry flashed over him, but another loud sound–clearly a lengthy moan–effectively swapped panic for arousal. Someone was definitely enjoying themselves.

As quietly as he could, Cas opened the door. He slowly stepped into his home, cautiously dropping his work bag to the floor with a soft thud. A sweet aroma filled the house as he tip-toed through the hallway into the joint kitchen and dining room. He could see a couple of large, golden-crusted pies resting on the kitchen countertop. He smiled at the homely baked goods. Dean was an amazing cook, despite his insistence that he was only ‘okay’ at it. 

The rumbling moans and groans were coming through the adjacent doorway, so follow the beautiful sounds he did. Standing at the entryway to the living room, Cas was taken back at the sight. Dean was spread out over the couch, one hand was toying with his chest, pinching and pulling, switching between buds. The other was busy toying with his flushed cock, his hips bucking into his tight fist. The room was lit orange, lines of colour splaying over his body. Dean looked amazing, and downright gorgeous pleasuring himself like this, the final straw was when Dean, ignorant of Cas’ presence in the room, began to call for him.

\- - -

Hot spikes went straight to Cas’ member which had long since been tenting his pants. He quietly walked towards Dean, closing the too-large gap between them.

Dean, eyes squeezed tight, jolted when his leaking cock was encircled by a wet warmth. Snapping his eyes downward, he met the lust-darkened baby blues of Cas, who licked at the head of Dean’s sensitive flesh before bobbing his head a few times. Running a hand along one of Dean’s spread thighs, Cas nudged a finger at Dean’s opening, easily slipping in one, then two, grinning around the cock in his mouth at the looseness.

“Mhmm, Cas…” He groaned when the man pulled of his cock to swiftly kiss him on the lips,

Deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue against the plush pink of Dean’s mouth, Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair, twisting his hand in the soft locks to guide the kiss into rougher territory. Dean smiled through the kiss when Cas began shuffle off of him, their lips disconnecting when Cas stood up to remove himself of his work attire. Kicking of his shoes and socks, he tossed the black blazer over the couch, and left the grey shirt on the floor. With practiced hands, he removed his belt, unbuttoning his pants, letting them fall to the ground in a rumple. 

He grabbed each of Dean’s ankles and pulled his legs up towards his shoulders, letting his lover hook them behind his head, and leaned in to claim Dean’s lips once more, letting Dean’s knees settle on his shoulders as he moved closer. With his hole already prepared, Cas stoked himself a few times before pushing into Dean smoothly, a satisfied growl rumbling out his throat in time with Dean’s moan. 

Dean’s knees were now tucked against his own ears, almost bent in half, the position allowed Cas’ thick, but longer-than-average, cock to slam into his prostate with power and accuracy. One arm clutched at the couch above him, the other woven into Cas’ dark hair.

They became lost in the pleasure, the sun giving way to the stars and moon when they moved, Dean now bouncing and gyrating on Cas’ lap as he perched on the edge of the couch, meeting Dean thrust for thrust. Groans and moans, whispers of love and kisses of passion were fiercely exchanged between the two as they raced towards climax, picking up the pace of their desperate lovemaking, 

With a sharp, prostate-nailing thrust from Cas, Dean was coming–four bursts of come splattering onto their chests. At the sight of his pleasure-stricken boyfriend, and the tight heat clenching sporadically around his cock, Cas came, filling Dean with his come, growling deep and gravelly into his ear.

Coming down from their high, chests heaving and bodies flushed with crimson, Dean carefully lifted himself off Cas, groaning at the throbbing ache that filled his body. Momentarily ignoring the mess on Cas’ chest and the come now dripping down Dean’s thighs, they cuddled together in the afterglow; Dean pressing kisses to the underside of Cas’ jaw and nuzzling against his stubble, while Cas ran his hand lovingly through Dean’s disheveled hair.

It was not until sometime later that either of them spoke, only when the come cooling on them became too uncomfortable to withstand, using the discarded shirt to wipe up the mess covering them, Together, the two made their way to the bathroom, exhausted, but happy, they kissed tenderly under the spray, murmuring little thoughts to each other. 

After towelling off and dressing, they sat together on the kitchen counter, each with a slice of apple pie in hand, and shared sweet, cinnamon kiss.


End file.
